Game mechanics/Degrading
The Degradation system is the breaking of upgradable items. There are three green 'lights' at the bottom-left corner of an item slot (from Backpack view); and each one turns red (right to left) as the item breaks. Tapping an item itself, displays the durability bar, which looks similar to a health bar. Activation Degradation occurs naturally in all upgradable items as they are used. The durability level is displayed below the name of an item, with a green bar that turns red, as breaking occurs. It affects every item that can be upgraded past +0 (which means the Epic armor, Ring of Thorns and Ring of Haggler are the only notable exceptions). Once an item fully degrades, it will break and perform much worse (see "effect" section below). Every item has a specific amount of uses before the item breaks. The amount of uses until degradation is called the "durability". Every time the item is used, the durability will decrease by 1. When the durability reaches 0, the item breaks. The exact definitions of a use are: * Weapons are used on successful hits only; 0 damage hits still count. * The Boomerang acts the same as a weapon. * Armors are used when the Hero/ine is hit; evades do not count but 0 damage hits do count. * Wands are used every time they are fired. * Rings are used every time their effect is being used (e.g. when the Hero remains unnoticed thanks to the shadow ring, or when their attacks hit more often with the accuracy ring). : Wands, when used as a melee weapon, do not break, unless it is wielded by a Battlemage and the wand is fully charged. Effect When the durability bar of an item turns completely red, the item breaks and performs worse when used. Most broken items will perform the same as the item being a +0 item, except that the strength requirements and the wand charges will remain unaffected by the degradation. Broken rings perform the same as a +1 ring. Repairing A broken item can be fully repaired by: * giving similar items to the Troll blacksmith. * applying a Scroll of Enchantment. * applying a Scroll of Upgrade. * applying a Weightstone (only repairs weapons). * reforging the Short sword (for melee weapons only, or disenchanting the Wand of Magic Missile for a wand). : Applying a Scroll of Upgrade will repair an item, but not upgrade a broken one. All other options will also do their normal operations, in addition to repairing the item. : For processes that upgrade an item, the item will be upgraded first and then fixed. (Order is important, as it determines the new durability on the item.) Applying an Armor kit to a broken armor will cause it to be permanently broken. It will permanently have the defense value of the broken armor you apply it on. For some reason, on the PC version, quitting the game and loading it back up repairs broken items. (mobile version still needs testing) Durability When an item is fixed, its new durability is given as: * Rings: (16-level)}} * Weapons: (16-level)}} * Armor: (16-level)}} * Wands: (16-level)}} * Boomerang: (16-level)}} : The items' level is treated as having a maximum of 15 in the above formulae. The charts below display the rates at which the items degrade at each upgrade level. Rings class="article-table" border="1" - ! Level ! Durability - >=0|+}} ) }} }} - +n 100 (16-n) - } Melee Weapons class="article-table" border="1" - ! Level ! Durability - >=0|+}} ) }} }} - +n 5 (16-n) - } Armor class="article-table" border="1" - ! Level ! Durability - >=0|+}} ) }} }} - +n 6 (16-n) - } Wands class="article-table" border="1" - ! Level ! Durability - >=0|+}} ) }} }} - +n 6 (16-n) - } Boomerang class="article-table" border="1" - ! Level ! Durability - >=0|+}} ) }} }} - +n 8 (16-n) - } Tips * Only fix a weapon when it is very close to breaking, or fully broken, to make the most out of the items that can fix other items. ** Use a Scroll of Upgrade the item breaks; otherwise, you will effectively lose the scroll. ** When playing the Mage/Warrior, do not disenchant/reforge the Wand of Magic Missile/Short Sword until wands/weapons are broken. * If you are going to stay in a weaker zone for a while, unequip your rings and only use essential items. * There are only ways to repair rings: ** Using a Scroll of Upgrade ** Having the Troll blacksmith forge 2 same-type rings together. * The Armor kit is very helpful to permanently stop armor from suffering from degradation. * You should ration your Scrolls of Upgrade, to save your main items from breaking. * The Tempered enchantment can be used to completely stop weapon degradation. * The Auto-Repair glyph can be used to completely stop armor degradation. * Use Missile Weapons, Bombs, and Honeypots, since these items don't degrade and would prevent your weapons and armor from degrading as much if they are used at range. Trivia * Because broken weapons act as if they are a +0 item, an item with a negative value would actually be better when broken. However, negative items don't degrade, so this quirk is never seen in game. Gallery Zero Degraded Boomerang.png|A Boomerang with no degradation Full Degraded Wand.png|A Wand of Regrowth severely degraded Broken ring.png|A ring that has broken History to the game | 1.7.5 | : Durability indicators in the inventory window Changed: Using a fully-charged wand as a melee weapon, precipitates its degradation. | 1.9.0 | Changed: * Degradation system * Durability of all items is slightly increased }} Category:Game mechanics